Before The Storm
by KENDRA1212
Summary: After a stormy night sends Sabrina into her 14 year-old father's past, she's forced to try to blend in with everyone else in the 80s and, at the same time, find a way back. Meanwhile, Daphne and Puck are left to deal with the war in present time. Along the way they meet Derek, a cocky 11 year-old, and his family, who might just be the key to bringing Sabrina back!
1. Storm

Before the Storm.

She was running in the rain that hadn't stopped since early this morning.

She knew something was wrong, she just did. Your entire family doesn't just disappeared along with a whole camp, it just doesn't. Running out of the woods she thought she would see an army ready to kill her, boy, was she wrong.

7 hours previous.

Sabrina Grimm was _not _happy.

First, she was stuck inside all day because of this freak rainstorm that happens in the middle of the scorching summer.

Second, Daphne and Puck were playing one of those batteries operated video game with an annoying tune that was probably going to be stuck in her head for the next 48 hours.

Third, She had an annoying cold

And Fourthly, she was just having one of those bad days.

Sabrina got up from her seat next to the fireplace and started pacing back and forth in front of the lopsided bookcase.

The fireplace was providing the only warmth in the whole house, the power had gone out at 8 and it was currently 10, so basically the flimsy fireplace was just barely keeping the temperature over freezing in the dimly lit house.

"Hey! No fair! Give it back!" a very frustrated Daphne yelled.

Sabrina turned in time to see a set of pink wings disappear into the kitchen, the annoying music fading as Puck left.

" I'm so telling on you when Mom, Dad, Granny, Uncle Jake-, well you get the picture! You're so in trouble when they get back!"

Daphne let out an aggravated huff before saying to Sabrina,

" I'm going up to my room, tell me when the pizza uncle Jake sent for gets here."

Sabrina just nodded at her sister.

As she heard her sister's feet retreat up the staircase, Sabrina turned to the bookcase and selected a random family journal; she was surprised to find it was her grandfathers.

' Basil Grimm' was written across the top of the weathered book in gold stitching.

She opened to the first page and read her Grandfather's neat handwriting.

_7/18/87_

_Congratulations whoever is reading this! This is my 4__th__ journal to date. I am currently 39 and I have two sons named Henry (age 14) and Jacob (11), and I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world: Relda Grimm._

_Ok, enough with the personal update and let's get down to business. Today something peculiar happened, I was outside on the porch reading and it was poring down rain. Relda soon joined me._

_I could hear Henry's 'Guns & Roses' album playing … what was the songs name again? Oh right! 'Sweet child O' mine'._

_At this point Relda turned to be with a smile on her face and said _

" _Five bucks he's in the living room playing the air guitar"_

_I shook her outstretched hand… Today I lost five dollars._

_But that wasn't what was strange. _

_Relda and I were talking and all of a sudden this girl, no older than Henry, comes running out of the woods. _

_Her unusual clothes were ripped and soaked with water. When she finally looked up her expression was one of someone ready for a battle. But when she looked around she became confused, then she spotted Relda and I and froze. She seemed to pinch herself before turning back around and sprinting in the opposite direction._

_Strange, even for FerryPort Landing._

_In the words of my good friend Alice _

" _Curiouser and Curiouser"_

_~Basil Grimm_

Sabrina was about to turn the page when the doorbell rang. She put the journal down on a near by table and opened the door to find a tortoise and a hare standing on the porch.

The tortoise had a couple square boxes on its back and the hare was looking down at a clipboard and scribbling something down.

"Uh, hello?"

The hare looked up from his clipboard and said

"You Sabrina Grimm?"

"Yes,"

"Good, I have your large pepperoni pizza and your extra large cheese pizza, nice and hot."

"I thought you only delivered packages."

The hare looked offended before sighing and saying

"Kid, the economy is bad in this place, we take whatever job we can find. Whether it be delivering packages or…pizza."

Sabrina rolled her eyes before giving the hare the money and taking the boxes off the tortoise.

Shutting the door with her foot she yelled

"Daphne! Puck! Pizzas here!"

Even before Sabrina had gotten her plate down, both Daphne and Puck were in their seats drooling over the boxes of pizza.

Sabrina sighed before saying

"I'm gonna take two slices and you two can have the rest deal?"

Both Puck and Daphne shook their heads vigorously. Sabrina grabbed one piece of each pizza and left for the living room. Sitting down she attempted to turn the TV on but she didn't even get a flicker of light across the screen.

A staggering bright light flashed from outside, follower by a horrific thundering.

Sabrina pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She had never liked thunderstorms, she wasn't afraid but they did make her uncomfortable.

"Did you see that?"

Daphne said coming into the room

"That was awesome! I love thunderstorms!"

Sabrina never understood this about her sister. The rain always made her depressed and tired. The fact that the lights were out and the only thing she could smell were old decaying books didn't help.

"Yes Daph, I saw it. Now can you leave me alone for a bit? I have a really bad headache."

The 10 year-old looked at her sister for a moment before saying

"Ok, there's medicine in the cabinet if you need it."

"Thanks."

Nodding her head, Daphne left the room, giving Sabrina her space.

As Daphne left Sabrina grabbed her Grandfather's journal and proceeded to read it

_7/20/87_

_Life just keeps getting more interesting. _

_Not only has Jacob managed to get an A in math but I met the girl I saw the other day. She's moving in with us. Jake and Henry have no idea why but we plan to tell them tonight. I can just see the look on their faces. But enough of that, I can't give much information now, but I can assure you, this girl is __very__ important to our family._

_That's all I can say._

_~Basil Grimm_

And that was the last thing Sabrina read before drifting to sleep.

***&***6 hours later

Sabrina was awoken by a particularly loud thunder shaking the house. She heard a quiet scream from upstairs before Daphne came running down the stair and into her older sisters arms saying

"You know how I said I liked thunderstorms? I lied."

Wrapping her sister in a blanket, Sabrina got up and threw in a couple logs into the fireplace along with a couple pieces of crumpled up phonebook pages.

She made sure the fire was burning strongly before going back to Daphne who, despite the blanket, was shivering.

"Daphne, are you ok?"

Sabrina asked

"Yeah, it surprised me more than it scarred me. Just give me a minute. Oh, by the way, you slept like a rock; it's been 6 hours for Pete's sake!"

Blinking Sabrina said

"Really? I didn't feel that tired."

Shrugging, Daphne said

"Beats me, but I'm worried about Granny and everyone. They haven't been home since 7:30 this morning."

"Really? They've been gone that long? Usually they come and check in on us. Or at least they send someone to."

"That's what I was thinking!"

Looking out the window, Sabrina saw that there was still light.

"Do you want me to go to camp and check everything out?"

"Yes, but only if I can come."

Rolling her eyes Sabrina agreed.

The sisters got up and grabbed their coats and shoes, then left to find the magic carpet.

Entering Mirror's room the girls did the unimaginable, step through an apparently solid mirror into the hall of wonders.

No sooner had they stepped through the surface had Mirror arrived, his round face was clammy and his thin hair seemed to be getting thinner with every day.  
"Hello girls! What can I get ya?"

"Just the magic carpet today. Thanks Mirror."

"No Problem starfish."

Two minutes later the short man returned and gave Sabrina the carpet.

"I trust you to keep in one piece."

"Will do mirror!"

Daphne said enthusiastically, already placing her palm in her mouth.

"Let's go Daph!"

Sabrina said as she pulled her sister outside the mirror and to the window, but before they could un-roll the carpet, Puck came in saying

"Hey Grimm have you seen-Hey where are you two going?"

Sighing Sabrina said

"I know your coming anyway so might as well tell you. We're going to go check on granny and everyone, they've been gone since 7:30."

Nodding Puck let out his wings and said

"Let's fly."

As soon as they had left the window they were soaked. Not damp. Soaked. Sabrina for the first time in a long time regretted sneaking out.

The cold rain pelted her face and arms as they sped through the late afternoon, and half way there the storm got even worse. The wind howled in Sabrina's ears and the light they thought they had was quickly slipping away. They had to get to camp, and fast.

Puck and the carpet were having a hard time flying threw the wind but they were making progress and soon they saw the light of the camp, but they also saw what made Sabrina's stomach drop. A battle was happening, and it looked like they were losing.

And to make things worse, a sudden strong gust pushed at the carpet, causing it to spin wildly out of control.

It twisted and jerked, and while spinning it flipped, sending the two girls flying off of the carefully woven silk.

Thankfully they weren't too far away from the ground that they would have been seriously injured, but as Sabrina hit the ground, she felt her head explode, sending stars dancing around her line of vision.

Choking on the mud that had made it into her mouth Sabrina yelled for her sister, and when there was no reply she stood up, ignoring the pain in her side.

She ran towards the direction of the camp, shouting for Daphne along the way. She slipped and fell numerous times, but that didn't stop her.

And when she made it to the field that was supposed to hold the camp a sight that she never would have thought possible greeted her.

Nothing.

Nothing but an empty field stood in front of Sabrina

"What the-"

Sabrina said to herself, and before she could even think straight, she turned and started running for home.

She ran, and ran, and ran. Refusing to stop when her side started to burn or her lungs were practically screaming for air. Something was not right, and Sabrina Grimm was going to find out what.

Along the way a few thing registered in her mind them being that she was running in the rain that hadn't stopped since early this morning.

And she knew something was wrong.

She just did. Your entire family doesn't just disappeared along with a whole camp, it just doesn't. As she sprinted out of the last line of trees she thought that it was a trap of some sort and that she would see an army ready to kill her.

Boy, was she wrong.

Instead she saw her home and a couple sitting on a porch bench she had never seen before.

The man had blond hair and was laughing at what the red-headed woman had said, he looked over to see Sabrina, his smile dropping, but before he could get a good look at her Sabrina sprinted back into the trees.

Who were these people?

And why did something tell her she knew them?

**So what do you think? Reviews are always welcome. If you're reading my other story 'Town full of Misfits' no need to worry I plan to update sometime this week. I know I took way to long to update that. Sorry! But yeah R&R?**

**~KENDRA1212**


	2. Family Meetings

Before the Storm- Family Meetings

As Sabrina fled into the near by trees, the man on the porch blinked his eyes rapidly.

_Was it a trick of light?_

The man thought. But before he could even begin thinking about it, his wife's voice broke his thoughts

"-And Shirley was telling me about this nifty new broadcasting channel called Fox. They have a world news segment and everything!"

Shaking his head at his wife's excitement over something so little, Basil stood up.

"Relda, lets go inside, it's starting to get dark."

Nodding her head Relda stood up and took his offered hand. Intertwining their fingers, Basil couldn't help but wonder how he got such an amazing woman.

As the rain slowed, and the wind ceased, Sabrina slowly climb onto a tree. Her breathing came in short gasps, her body finally catching up with multi mile run she did without stopping.

_Who are they?_

Sabrina thought for what seemed the hundredth time.

The 13 soon to be 14 year old was puzzled to say the least. These people were human, and the human population of FerryPort landing had been driven out years ago. How could this be possible? Not only were they human they were in _her _house. The house that has so many magical barriers it could rival an overprotective mom putting pounds of bubble wrap on her kids when they go for a bike ride.

Then it hit her.

The girl in her grandfather's journal was _her. _Sabrina Margret Grimm.

Sabrina almost fell out of her hiding spot due to this revelation, causing the branch to shake wildly for a few seconds. Sabrina swore she saw the upstairs curtain twitch but she wrote it off to the shock of almost falling.

Now the only question she has left is _how on Earth am I going to get back?_

Sabrina fell asleep to this thought, being completely exhausted.

...=D

Sabrina was awoken to a yelling 11-year-old boy screaming

"MOM! HENRY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! AND HE TOOK MY WAND!"

Sabrina startled, looked over to see in the distance a miniature high voiced Jake. She also saw the woman with red hair, which she assumed was the younger version of her grandmother. Her hands were on her hips and even from here Sabrina could see the frown on her face.

"Hush Jacob! Don't shout to the world that there's magic, and Henry! Give your brother back his wand."

Another figure joined the younger version of her family. He had light golden hair and was wearing a plain white T-shirt with an unbuttoned plaid shirt over it. He also wore a smirk on his face and was holding a stick that further inspection showed was a wand. He tossed it to his little brother who in turn stuck his tongue out at him and ran inside.

"Jacob!"

Relda yelled

"Get in the car! We have to take you and Henry to the dentist!"

Jake poked his head around the door and whined

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now both of you, in the car."

Sabrina looked in the direction Relda had pointed only to see a shiny new Jalopy where in her time was a busted broken down piece of junk.

The family was soon speeding away, and Sabrina took this as an opportunity to go inside the house and grabbed something to eat, she was lucky enough that her keys weren't blown away in the storm before she was somehow teleported here.

Sabrina slowly walked up the stairs to the door, turned the right key, and knocked as softly as she could before saying in a voice barley above a whisper

"I'm home."

The door sprang open gently, and Sabrina quickly went into the kitchen, only to find that most of the food was the same as in her present time. The only difference was that in the corner of the kitchen there seemed to be spot designated for only normal food.

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief before grabbing a few apples. No sooner had she taken two bites of the apple that there was a squeak behind her. She turned in a flash to see an old fragile looking Canis in an oversized suit.

His stare was icy as he said in a dark voice

"Who are you?"

But she had no time to say anything before he pulled something out from his front pocket and threw it at her, and then, everything went black.

When Sabrina woke up her head was killing her. Everything seemed be too intense, the smells, the light, the sounds, even her skin was on red alert as it detected she was tied up in ropes.

Then, when she opened her eyes, she saw the face of a dead man, or, at least, in a couple years he would be.

Basil Grimm's blue eyes were locked on Sabrina's as he said

"Care to explain young lady? Especially how you got a pair of keys to my house?"

And Sabrina Said the first thing that came to her still muddied up brain

"Granny…"

Basil frowned and said

"And who is this 'Granny'"

"Granny Relda."

The man face turned into one of confusion before saying

"My poor confused girl, I'm afraid you are mistaken. My wife is not your 'Granny'. Especially when are eldest child is the same age as you."

Sabrina took a moment to process everything, mind still working slower than its normal pace

"Of course she is. Just like you are my Grandfather."

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes as he sat down in a chair across from her Basil said

"What is your name? When were you born? Where were you born?"

Sabrina answered slowly finding all the information before saying

"Sabrina Grimm, August 2nd, 1997, FerryPort Landing. But we moved to New York five month later."

Basil just looked at her like she was in the circus

"Well it's true! All I know is that one second I'm running trying to find my sister in a huge storm, then the next moment I'm being thrown into a whole other time!"

"Interesting…"

Basil said with a look of wonder before adding on

"So you know about magic, I assume, so which of my sons do you belong to?"

"Uh yeah, and Henry."

Just then Mr. Canis walked in eying Sabrina with distrust before saying

"Sir, Relda is home with the kids. Should we hide the fugitive?"

Rolling her eyes Sabrina muttered

"Nice to see you again too, Mr. Canis."

He looked at her strangely before Basil stepped in and said

"You'll know shortly Canis, but for now hide her in the basement until I can figure out how to tell the family about this. Should I grab a camera to record Henry's reaction? No, no, not like we could show anyone…."

Basil remained babbling to himself as Mr. Canis picked up Sabrina's chair and swiftly moved to the basement.

The only thing Sabrina could do was be quiet, God knows how her father was gonna react to this.

**there you go chap 2! The amount of reviews I get depend on how fast I update and how often I write this, because right now I'm working on Town full of misfits as well.**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**~KENDRA1212…OR Kinny for short, heheh.**


	3. Nice to meet you

Chap 3 Nice to meet you

To say Sabrina was frustrated would be an understatement.

To say she was ready to kill someone within reach would be an overstatement.

Sabrina was more at the point of just angrily muttering at a wall in the very small basement she was currently locked in with nothing more than a chair side table and a lawn chair they were having her use as a bed.

"Gee, thanks grandpa. It's not like I'm your granddaughter you'll never get to meet or anything. So sure just lock me in a basement with a jug of water and some crackers for 5 hours, 'cause there's _nothing _wrong with that."

Sabrina sighed, she was so tired and cranky she was sure Daphne would have invented a new word for it.

"_Daphne…"_

Sabrina had spent most of her time thinking about her younger sister. She was worried sick about her, she had fell off the carpet too right? Was she here or back in the war zone of the future?

"URG!"

Sabrina screamed in frustration, kicking the wall. She was so tired of being down here, so tired of being trapped, so tired of not being informed, or being able to escape. She was out of her element and Sabrina hated it.

Sighing Sabrina sat down with a plop, blowing the hair that fell into her face away, only to get some of it stuck in her mouth.

"Oh yuck,"

Sabrina said as she moved the pieces away. Lying down on the lawn chair, she tried to hear any conversations going on upstairs. It was surprisingly quiet; all she had heard the past couple hours were the younger versions of her dad and uncle bickering, thought she did recall hearing a door slam shut, so maybe they went somewhere.

Shaking her head, Sabrina put her head on her pillow and shut her eyes, trying to get some sleep. That is until she heard hushed whispers outside her door.

She could barely hear them, but she could make them out

"_Shhhhhh! Do you want the whole world to know we're here?"_

"_You shh! I'm the one with the wand! You should respect me more!"_

"_Please, I'll start respecting you when you learn how to ride a bike properly."_

"_You said you'd never bring that up! It's not my fault mom never taught me!"_

"_Whatever, now focus! You got the key?"_

"_Yup."_

With that Sabrina's eyes widened

"Fudge,"

Sabrina said quietly to her self, as she scrambled to find somewhere to hide, only to find that the only option was behind the door.

Cursing to herself, Sabrina pressed herself flat against the wall behind the door, hoping it wouldn't hit too hard when they busted through it. She heard a small click as the key unlocked the door and then the wooden door slowly opened, only taping her toes to Sabrina's happiness.

"I don't see anything. You?"

The younger Jake asked

"No, but let's look around, maybe something _was _here but left somehow."

"The door was locked Henry, not sure how they could've, but ok, why not."

Sabrina heard a sigh before the rustle of her dad and uncle looking around.

"Hey! I found some water and crackers. Maybe someone was down here!"

"That's great Jake, now keep looking."

"Fine, be that way"

Sabrina could imagine her dad rolling his eyes at that.

"Hurry up Jake, Mom and Dad will be home any second. They said they had something to tell us and that they just went out to pick up a few things."

"Okay almost done-Hey what's that?"

Sabrina's heart started to pound

"What's what?"

"_That."_

There was silence after Jake spoke, then the door was pulled from her, and she was tackled to the ground.

"Get off me!

Sabrina yelled as she tried to escape.

"Who are you!"

Henry yelled

"No one!"

Sabrina said as she kicked off her family and ran up the steep stairs, running through the kitchen, and up the other set of stairs. She turned the corner and ran into mirror's room and locking it. She took a deep breath before turning around only to see that the room was painted green and there was a name spray painted in yellow, _Jake Grimm. _

Sabrina just now remembered that before Mirror got his room it was Jake's, but she honestly didn't care, the door had a lock after all.

Sabrina jumped when she heard a bang on the door

"Aw come on! Why my room? Henry's is perfectly good for fugitive!"

Jake whined

"Jake,"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"That's not nice."

"Whatever. Anyway, girl who is on the other side of this door, if you come out now we promise not to hurt you."

Sabrina rolled her eyes

"Oh come on, you honestly think I believe you?"

She heard a giggle

"She sounds like you Hank."

"Shut up."

Before anyone could say anymore the front door was heard opening, followed by a woman shouting

"Boys! We're home! Can you come down here for a minute? We have someone you'd like to meet."

"MOM! Someone snuck in the house and was hiding in the basement! We have her cornered in Jake's room."

Sabrina could hear two sets of feet going up the stairs

"Dear me, I guess you've met our guest early. Sabrina _libeling, _it's alright, you can come out now."

Sabrina slowly opened the door, making sure her dad and uncle stayed where they were, before going over and standing next to Relda and Basil.

Basil was the first to speak after an awkward silence

"Henry, Jake, I'd like you to meet a relative of yours, Sabrina Grimm. I can already see that you are confused so here's another clue, she from the future"

"Future?"

Henry repeated

"As in she's mine or Jake's daughter?"

"That's right _libeling."_

"That's awesome!"

Jake yelled

"So, who's are you? Huh huh? Tell me! I bet you Henry's eh, you look more like him."

Everyone was looking at Jake like he was crazy

"Jacob Grimm, did you have sugar this morning?"

"No…"

"Jake-?"

"It's possible…"

Sabrina laughed

"You sound just like my sister."

"Ooooohh. Ya hear that Hank? She has a sister, how many kids you planning on having, big brother of mine who swore he'd never fall in love?"

"Shut up."

Henry said, but his face was red with embarrassment and the only place he was looking at was his feet.

Sabrina snickered and said

"You'll be alright dad, it'll hit you when you least suspect it."

Henry looked up and glared at her half-heartedly.

"Well,

Basil said clapping his hands

"Enough of this family reunion, Sabrina we bought you some clothes that, uh, fit in during this time period."

"Thanks."

As the family started walking down the stairs, Jake tugged on Sabrina's arm and said

"You like me in the future right?"

"Yup, you're my favorite uncle."

Jake smiled and gloated to his brother

"You hear that Hank? I'm her _favorite _uncle."

"Jake you're her only uncle."

Jake was quiet for a moment before saying

"Well you're her only dad, and she didn't say you were her favorite."

As Sabrina rolled her eyes she couldn't help but think this was going to be a long week.

**So how was it? R&R. oh if you want to be friends on facebook friend me, but make sure you tell me you're from Fanfiction or else I wont except, links on my profile, I also have a deviantart under Kendra1212, I don't do art but photography so yeah.**

**=] ~KENDRA1212**


	4. Aww Man

**Chap: Aww Man!**

"Please Sabrina?"

Henry begged

Sabrina shook her head and continued walking towards her home.

"Why not!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and said

"The reason I'm not telling you who mom is, quite frankly, is because I would actually like to be born thank you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sabrina gave him a look before saying

"You're telling me that if you were to recognize her you wouldn't go up to her, stutter something, squeak, then run away ruining your chances with her?"

Henry looked offended

"I do not squeak! I would probably make a manly grunt…"

Sabrina rolled her eyes

"Yes, because that's _so _much better."

Henry glared at her, but other wise didn't reply. The two continued on to the house, passing through the back woods, and stumbling across a familiar pool she had seen when she had first came to FerryPort Landing. The only difference was that there was no junk throne or any evidence of a boy with pink wings floating around.

"Sabrina?"

Henry asked

"Huh? Oh! Yes?"

"Well you kind of just spaced out there for a second…"

"Oh, sorry. I was just remembering a friend that used to hang out here…Well I guess he'll hang out here in the future, but, yeah"

"Mind telling me who?"

Sabrina laughed and said

"Nope. The future is a secret, like it should be, and I plan on keeping it that way."

Henry rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't say anything.

Within five minutes they were at the house, Relda's odd choice of cooking could be smelled from twenty feet away, and suddenly, neither teen was hungry.

"I wish we had a dog."

Henry mumbled

"At least we could feed him the food we don't like, like we see in the movies all the time."

Smiling, Sabrina said

"Good luck. But with my experience, even the dog is smart enough not to eat anything."

Rolling his eyes Henry opened the back door and entered the warm room of the kitchen. The place was a mess with pots and spices carelessly thrown around on tables, and occasionally, the floor. Right in the center of the chaos was a woman with fire truck red hair. She was bouncing around with a youthful energy that Sabrina had never seen before, and when she turned around she smiled and said with a familiar spark in her eyes

"We're having camel tail soup with a slice of pea bread! Doesn't that sound amazing! They're both recipes Basil and I picked up while touring in the east countries."

Both fourteen year olds said in a fake enthusiastic voice

"Sounds good! Can't wait to try it!"

Relda's eyes lit up even more, coming close to resembling Daphne for a second, before going back to cooking. A few seconds later a rambunctious Jake came in with sad eyes and his lower lip sticking out. He walk purposely slow and droopy, his appearance looking dejected and worn.

Relda turned around and with one look at Jake her eyes turned playful. She put one hand dramatically to her heart, looking ridiculous with a big soup spoon still in it, and said in a high actor type voice

"Jake! My dearest son, what ever is the matter?"

She batted her eyelashes at the end for effect. Jake struggled not to laugh, but kept his composer, kicking his foot and saying in a mopy voice

"It's just that…"

He took a pause to add a sniffle

"That George's mom let him go to the arcade today, and that…sniff…. I'm stuck here with those two."

He pointed to Henry and Sabrina

"Hey!" Henry and Sabrina said in unison.

Relda rolled her eyes

"Well Jake, I _suppose _you can go to the arcade if, and only if, you clean your room and go take a shower. Heaven knows you're filthy."

Jake made a huffing sound before saying "Fine" and stomping up to his room.

"Whoa, Granny, if you think Jake is bad wait until you meet…"

Sabrina stopped herself from continuing, seeing that Henry was hanging on every word. She glared at him and he glared right back. Still not breaking the glare Henry said

"Why can't you just tell us a little bit about the future?"

"Because I don't want to risk screwing anything up."

"You're really secretive, you know that?"

Rolling her eyes Sabrina said and mocked her father's voice

"You're really nosy, you know that?"

The two would've continued if it weren't for Relda who smacked the spoon down on the table that both teens were facing off at. Grinning Relda said

"As entertaining as this is, I advise you to calm down and save the father daughter fights for the future."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two sat down in silence before Relda found something she forgot to mention.

"Oh, after dinner I have to go to the store real quick to pick some stuff up, Sabrina, you're in charge."

Henry stared at his mother in shock. His mouth had opened to resemble an 'O' and his eyes were large and betrayed.

"WHAT! But I'm older! And even in this time period she's like …"

He paused and turned to Sabrina

"When did my wife and I have you?"

Narrowing her eyes Sabrina said

"Mid to late twenties."

"So cryptic, anyway so yeah, she's turning 14 in a couple days and in this time period she's like… negative thirteen."  
The Grimm women both rolled their eyes and ignored him.

*"*"*("*)time change

Sabrina sat by the fireplace with a book set in her lap. It was around 7 and she was becoming tired despite the time. Then suddenly the door slammed open and a plastic grocery bag was thrown onto Sabrina's lap, knocking the wind out of her. She was about to resort a remark but something that smelled like leather was thrown into her face. Upon further inspection showed was a backpack.

"Whaa…"

"She looked up to see Basil standing there with a goofy grin.

"Sabrina I have decided you are to go to school with Henry as his cousin once school starts up this fall."

Sabrina was too shocked to say anything for a few seconds, but her wits came back to her only to be interrupted by Basil

"I got you a good sturdy backpack, because of what you've told me, the backpacks in your time all have something called a "Dora" and a "Toy Story" on them, and they tend to fall apart easily."

Blinking Sabrina Said

"So I have to go to school. In 1987. As my 14 year old dad's cousin. Without anyone noticing me enough to remember me in the future?

"Correct."

"Oh boy."

**IMPORTANT READ! **

**So sorry that took so long! But I was sick for a week and I got way behind and I'm struggling to keep up now which is foreign to me. And I have golf after school everyday (Yes it is a time consuming sport that requires a lot of effort. I've lost 5 pounds already) and I have my Violin. My biology grade right now is F and I swear I almost cried. My English grade is shameful and my best guy friend's mom is in the hospital right now and I just got off the phone with him after talking with him for like 2 hours. And to top it off I just found out my finals (a test you take in high school to determine if you pass) are on my birthday…Life sucks right now. So I have to take a break. I'll be back in a month or in the summer unless I get some free time. I'm soooooooooo sorry. –KENDRA1212**


	5. You Have Friends?

**Chapter: You have Friends? **

Sabrina stared at the school supplies set in front of her with mild disgust. It wasn't that she hated school; moreover that she had to go with people she didn't know, well besides her dad. But that isn't particularly thrilling, because she's starting to realize that according to other girls, her dad was a hunk in this time in history. Sabrina was not looking forward to girls flirting with her dad. Not one little bit.

On the plus sides of things, Basil promised to take her to New York before school starts.

Sighing, Sabrina looked out the window and stared at the light drizzle, telling the people that fall was upon them. Sabrina went in search of a book or a puzzle or maybe even one of those groovy slinkys…did she just think groovy? Oh boy, she was watching too much Scooby Doo with Jake theses days.

Then Henry came down the stairs and said

"Hey Sabrina, you wanna come meet my friends?"

"You have friends?"

"Haha, that's hilarious daughter of mine that probably gets sent to her room a lot in her time. But seriously, you wanna come?"

Ignoring the comment and shrugging, Sabrina replied

"Sure, why not?"

***"&"***

Trevor zoomed past Katie, nearly making the short 14 year-old fall. She shot out her hands to balance herself only to have Trevor come zooming back around, this time grabbing her hand and zipping her with him. Now Katie, who has as much grace as an elephant, fell within a few seconds onto the ice, shouting

"Dammit Trevor! You know I can't Ice-skate!"

Trevor swerved around with a smirk on his face saying

"Now Katie, you should watch that mouth of yours. There are some 4 year olds skating better than you here."

Katie huffed before struggling to her feet and glaring at Trevor with such intensity, it was a wonder the ice didn't melt around them

"The only reason you're doing so well is because your older sister dragged you with her to all her lessons when we were younger."

Trevor rolled his eyes, grabbed Katie's arm, and gently pulled her back to the ice-free floor. A tall thin girl with dusty blond hair greeted the two. Her green eyes hidden behind the gigantic glasses she needed to see.

"What's up Maria?" Trevor asked

Rolling her eyes Maria said

"Other than being entertained by you two bickering, nothing much. Oh! I just called Henry to see what was taking him so long and turns out his cousin is in town so she's tagging along."

As if on que, two blondes, who looked strikingly similar, walked into the chilled room with a pair of ice skates in their hands. Henry walked straight up to them with a smile on his face.

"Hey dude! How's the summer going for you?" Trevor asked while patting Henry on the back.

"It's been good man. How about you guys?"

A murmur of "good" and "great" 's went around the group.

"That's cool, well this is Sabrina, my cousin, visiting for the time being."

Sabrina stepped forward and gave a little wave saying

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

The others nodded.

"Well,"

Maria clapped her hands together

"Let's go ice skating!"

After getting home from the ice rink, and meeting Henry's friends, Sabrina went to the basement where her room was temporarily put. Thanks to a little magic the little basement was made into a decent sized room with a lot more light than it previously had.

Sabrina pulled out a suitcase from underneath the bed and proceeded to pack. Basil had told her earlier that they would be leaving in the morning and to pack now so they could beat the traffic. After Sabrina finished packing, she went up stairs, deciding to read for a while before going to bed, after all, tomorrow was gonna be a fun day…

Right?

**Hi guys, I'm back. I plan on updating either later tonight or tomorrow, so that makes up for how short it is. Also there's a poll on my profile, so go check that out. Well that's it so…BYE!**

**~KENDRA1212**


	6. Uhhh, Hi There?

**a super duper long chap just to make up for lying...**

Chapter: Oh, hi there…

The 8am metro train rolled into New York's central station with a loud hiss. Doors opened and people headed off to their destinations. Two of those people happened to be Grimms.

Sabrina looked up at the skyscrapers and was surprised to see two matching towers standing. The world trade centers, at the moment, were fine.

"Sabrina?"

Basil called

"You know this city more than I do so…take the lead"

Sabrina smiled at her grandfather and began walking to the street. Standing on the curb's edge, Sabrina began waving for a yellow taxi.

"I don't see how that will work, Sabrina. Maybe we should just walk to the hotel."

Sabrina rolled her eyes before bringing her finger to her lips and whistling, earning some glares from the pedestrians walking by her. Non-the less a bright yellow cab came to a halt right in front of the two blondes.

Climbing into the backseats Sabrina said

" 119 W 56th Street, please."

"You got it miss."

The cab was soon speeding down the street to their destination.

_Le Parker Meridien Hotel_ was an older building made out of sturdy brick. The hotel was known for its burger diner it had on its main floor and for its cat that roamed the hotel's lobby.

Going up the front desk Sabrina saw a woman with dark brown hair. Her blue eyes stood out and she was messing with the radio on the desk.

"Hi,"

Sabrina began

"We're checking in."

"Name?"

"Grimm."

The brunette smiled and pulled out two keys

"Okay honey, you're in room 378, have a nice trip!"

Sabrina smiled before grabbing her luggage and heading to the elevator with Basil. Basil pressed the 3rd floor button upon entering the elevator, setting down his luggage and leaning against the wall inside the contraption.

Letting out a breath Basil said

"Whoa, I guess I'm not a city boy huh? I think I prefer the small towns."

Sabrina chuckled

"Really? I'm more of the city girl. With all the noise and sounds you're always busy. In small towns I'm always on edge because it's quiet and that always makes me paranoid."

Basil shrugged his shoulders

"Eh, sometimes apples are tossed away from the roots of the tree…"

Sabrina rolled her eyes just as the elevator doors opened. She began to walk out only to walk into another person. Looking up Sabrina saw a girl about her age with raven black wavy hair and deep brown eyes.

"Sorry!"

The girl said sincerely

"No problem."

Sabrina said as she rubbed her shoulder. After getting out of the elevator the girl went in and selected the lobby, then the doors shut.

Basil was standing very confused next to Sabrina, looking back from the shut doors and where Sabrina was standing.

" Was that who I think it was?"

Basil asked

"I'm not sure…"

"Well if it's who I think is, then this is turning into a bad situation."

Sabrina stared at him, confused.

"What? Why?"

"Well," Basil scratched the back of his head

"Henry finally convinced Relda that he could come on this little trip of ours."

Sabrina blinked a couple time before muttering a few choice words and saying

"Crap, so I have to keep them away from each other and make sure none of them suspect anything? Great, there goes my break."

Basil smiled apologetically before reaching their room and sticking the key into the door.

"Well, all I can say dear is to keep your head up and hope you don't fall."

"Gee, thanks."

***"&"***

Later that day Sabrina went down to the lobby and into the burger restaurant, ordering a burger and some fries. Sabrina headed to a corner table and sat down setting her plate of food down as well. A few minutes past before the girl from the elevator came into the room.

Two boys whistled at her and she turned and glared at them, both of them flinched and shrank back a bit. Turning her head back around the girl smirked and went up to the register.

A few minutes later she was looking for a table in the surprisingly full restaurant. Sabrina avoided her gaze and chanted in her head

"_Please, please, don't look at me. Please, please don't come over and possibly compromise the future."_

As fate would have it, her pleas were not heard.

"Hi, I'm Veronica. I kind of bumped into you on the elevator."

Forcing a smile Sabrina nodded and said

"Yeah…sorry about that."

Veronica smiled

"Oh, no worries, but do you mind if I sit with you for now?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks."

The two sat in silence for a while before Veronica attempted a conversation.

"So, are you here visiting New York? Or are you moving in and just staying here for now?"

Sabrina answered

"Uh, visiting right now, I'm here with my…Uncle right now and my cousin will be here anytime. What about you?"

Veronica sighed and said

"It's a long story, but I have time if you do."

Sabrina smiled, she never thought about how her _mother's _life was like before she met her dad.

"I've got time."

"Cool. Well here goes! So when I was nine my parent's were critically injured in a plane crash and later died in the hospital. Don't worry about it though…I guess I'm ok."

She flashed a small smile

"So after that my aunt and uncle took over me, they travel to a lot of places because of their jobs and stuff. So, I get to stay here when they're gone because for some reason they don't trust me by myself at the condo. Truth be told, I think that they're just counting down the days until I turn 18, they don't particularly like having me dumped on them in the middle of creating a franchise."

Sabrina blinked. She was not expecting her mom's whole life story placed out on the table for her.

"Umm, that's interesting?"

Veronica laughed before saying

"Oh sorry! I do that sometimes, I tend to trust people until they're proven guilty."

"Sounds like someone I know…"

Sabrina said, thinking of Daphne.

"Really? That's awesome, at least I know I'm not alone."

Sabrina chuckled. She was starting to like her mom as a 14 year-old.

Sabrina and her mother talked for about an hour before something unsuspected happened.

"Sabrina!"

Henry said from across the room.

Sabrina's eyes widened before frantically looking back and forth from the younger versions of her mother and father. She tried to shrink in her chair, but to no avail her fate was sealed by the two people standing side-by-side looking at her with different degrees of confused.

"Uh, hi Henry."

Henry raised an eyebrow

"Hi? Well anyways, Dad's looking for you. He wouldn't tell me why, but he old me to come and get you."

"Oh, okay."

Rolling his eyes, Henry said

"Okay then, well I'm gonna go and explore the city."

He paused and turned to Veronica

"Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, right, uh it's Veronica. You're Henry right?"

"Yup, hey, do you know where a good map of the city is?"

Veronica smiled

"Yes, but I have better one right here,"

She said pointing to her head

"I could show you around if you'd like."

Sabrina, who had been drinking some coke at the time, started to choke. Sputtering she spat the soda back into the glass, coughing into her elbow, and then taking a shaky breath. Both Henry and Veronica looked at her strangely.

"Are you ok Sabrina? You looked like you were choking right then."

Nodding Sabrina replied

"Yup…just…went down…the wrong pipe."

Henry patted her back a couple times before saying

"Well, you go see Dad and I'll get a tour of the city from Veronica, ok?"

Sabrina nodded and speed walked towards the elevator. Once out of site Sabrina broke out into a sprint muttering to herself

"Oh crap, oh crap, crap crap crap. This is bad, this is very bad!"

She pressed the button on the elevator.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!...Thank you."

She pressed her floor number and proceeded to tap her foot while it surged up ward. Once the door opened she ran down the hall way and unlocked the room shouting

"Grandpa! Grandpa, we have a BIG problem!"

Basil, who was eating some spaghetti, had stopped mid chew with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Grandpa!"

Basil finished the last bite and said

"Sorry, so what has happened?"

"Mom and dad have met! And now they're going on a tour together! This is bad what if they fall in love now? What if they think they hate each other and never want to se the other again? What if they die! What if—"

Sabrina was cut off when Basil placed his hand over her mouth.

"Deep breath 'Brina. Calm down. You have to learn that you can't always control what happens in life. You'll be ok."

Sabrina complied, and calmed down.

"Sorry."

Sabrina said bashfully.

"Good, now go out side and take a walk to calm down, I suggest that park down the road."

"Okay thanks"

Sabrina was soon inside the park, breathing in the flowers and trees and finally calming down. What Sabrina forgot was in the park was the statue.

Curiosity killed the cat…and that's why she was now on her butt in Farie with big green, mischievous, twelve-year-old eyes looking at her with amusement.

**Ah yes a cliffhanger. I feel evil. So yeah there's a poll on my profile so go vote on that, and if you review and give some advice in that review on how to improve my story then you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Oh, and my birthday is this tuesday! whoop the big 15!**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

**~Kendra J **


	7. Faith, Trust, and Forgetful Dust?

**Chapter: Faith, trust, and forgetful dust?**

"Who the heck are you?"

The green eyed boy asked.

Sabrina sputtered for a bit, trying to think of an excuse, an identity Puck wouldn't remember.

"Uhh…."

Sabrina looked around to find something that could distract him, if only for a moment. She felt inside her pocket and pulled out a small bag. Inside it was pink dust that Sabrina instantly recognized. Taking a deep breath, and a whole lot of risk, Sabrina started rapidly saying

"Well, I'm Sabrina Grimm, your soon to be rival and best friend. Oh yeah, I'm from the future. We'll get into mass amounts of trouble but we'll also be the reason bigger trouble has ended. You wont meet me until I'm 11, and you'll move to a town called FerryPort Landing in about 10 years. Truth be told, you're pretty awesome, even if your pink wings are girly, but the best part of this whole speech is that you wont remember it!"

Puck barely had time to say

"Whaaaa?"

Before Sabrina threw Forgetful dust on him.

His eyes glazed over as Sabrina issued her command.

"You will forget all of what has happened to you in the past five minutes, and you will continue to go about your day."

Puck nodded, still in his trance, and before Sabrina left, she took out a torn piece of paper and wrote on it

'_If you ever need a place to run to, check out a place called FerryPort Landing._

_~S'_

Within one final look, Sabrina exited the invisible block and came stumbling into the New York park. Dusting herself off, Sabrina got up and continued walking around the park for a couple minutes, and then she headed to the hotel.

When she got back to the hotel room, Sabrina went and got some of the leftover food out of the mini fridge and heated it up. Basil came and sat down next to her and sighed.

"You know Henry hasn't came back from his 'Tour' yet…Have any ideas where they might be?"

"Nope,"

Sabrina said, popping the 'P' at the end.

"I just hope nothing too space-time continuum altering. I really don't what to be responsible for changing the future; it's too much pressure. I hope they realize I'm going to have to dust them later, I had to do that once already today."

Basil raised his eyebrow before asking

"Do I even want to know?"

Sabrina laughed before saying

"It's not too bad… I just met a friend, and I panicked and dusted him, nothing big, I promise."

"OK then,"

Basil chuckled

"How about we go and search for the young love birds, eh?"

"Sounds good to me."

They found the two "love birds" in a starbucks having a very deep conversation, infact, Sabrina had to nudge her dad even to get his attention.

"Hey Henry, we were about to send out a search party for ya, what were you guys doing anyway?"

Sabrina said while lifting one eyebrow

Veronica sputtered and blushed

"Nothing like _that _I promise! I showed Henry some of the land marks of the city and then we got a bite to eat here."

"Yeah,"

Henry, who had also turned a light shade of pink, added on

"Saw some land marks and ate, nothing else. Scouts honor."

Sabrina rolled her eyes

"Well, c'mon loverboy, it's time to go home. See ya tomorrow Veronica!"

Henry who had now turned a bright red got up and left with Sabrina whispering embarrassedly

"_Loverboy? Why did you say that in front of her!"_

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina said

"Please, I was just saying what everyone else was thinking. Besides, by showing that you care what I said in front of her you just showed me that you do have some sort of feeling for her. Otherwise you most likely would have just rolled your eyes."

Henry glared at her and didn't respond. Sabrina smirked

"I thought so."

Later that evening, Sabrina, Henry, and Basil all sat down and discussed possible ways to get Sabrina back to her own time.

"What if just put her in the next storm? That's how you got here right?"

Henry suggested

"That's far too risky and inaccurate, for all we know it could just be a regular storm…"

Basil added, while Sabrina sat there with her eyes down and her lips pursed in a thinking expression.

"Is there anything in the hall of wonders we might be able to use? Something that could pick up the right storms maybe?"

Basil thought for a minute before saying

"We have something that might work…"

He stopped for a second

"Well, I'm not sure. It detects very high amounts of magic being used in a five mile radius, but it's my best bet for something we could actually use to find the right storm."

"I hate to say this, but maybe we should ask Baba Yaga she'd probably know."

Henry starred at Sabrina with his mouth open, and then he snapped out of it and said

"Oh sure! She'd tell us then say 'oh, well, time to eat you now, haven't had a Grimm in years!'"

Sabrina rolled her eyes

"Please, don't be so dramatic."

"Whatever."

Basil sighed

"It seems inevitable, we do need to go ask the witch for advice, this is going to be trickier than I thought."

Sabrina also sighed, as much as she loves it here, she wanted to go home.

Later that night, Sabrina lay in bed unable to sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she would see the camp and the people who were fighting. She would see Daphne's horrified face as the carpet threw them off in opposite directions, she would see Puck struggling with icy high-speed winds.

She wanted to know they were ok, that they had won the fight going on and they were all safe. Sabrina felt a hot liquid running down her cheeks.

Holy crap, was she _crying?_ What the heck is wrong with her? Can't a girl go into her emotional self conscious and not come out crying?

Sabrina sighed; it was going to be a long night.

**Sorry for the long wait! Check out a poll on my profile (you get to pick my next story plot) review, and if you need a good book to read while you wait for the 9****th**** book, check out the "Gallagher Girls" the first book is "I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to kill you" Each book it gets better and better, to be honest the first book is my least fav, the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** are my favorite though!**

**Have a great Summer!**

**~KENDRA1212**


	8. Letters

Chapter: Letters to the future, almost.

Basil sighed, it was the middle of the night and he still couldn't sleep.

Sabrina tossed and turned on the bed opposite him, and Henry was snoring slightly. Basil ran his fingers through his hair still unsure of what to do. Something told him, that in the future, something bad happened to him.

He figured this by the way Sabrina looked and acted around him when they first met a few weeks ago. She was always so hesitant, not willing to make a bond. And to add to that, she seemed to know nothing about him. Wouldn't his granddaughter know a little about him?

This all led Basil to the conclusion that, most likely, he wasn't in her future. That something had happened along the way that prevented him from being in his own granddaughter's life.

And the weird thing is, he was ok with it, well, he wasn't ok with it, he was, in a way…Content?

It boggled his mind that he would be ok being dead; it almost made him laugh at how nonchalant he was taking his own death. But maybe it was the fact that, if he hadn't died, Jake or Henry or Relda would have…maybe altered the future enough that Henry didn't have Sabrina or Daphne. He couldn't be that selfish could he? Save his own life and by that, prevent two amazing girls lives from even starting?

Basil let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He would never see his sons fall in love, for real at least. He wouldn't be able to sit on the front porch with gray hair and bicker with the love of his life. He wouldn't get to meet Sabrina and Daphne the day they were born, or spoil them at Christmas.

He would never see a lot of things he had always looked forward to.

Was he sad? He supposed he was. It was just…how could he put this? Worth it?

It was more confusing than one of Relda's romantic mystery novels.

Basil wasn't sure what possessed him to pick up the pen and paper on the side table, he had always been more of a night owl verses an early bird.

And so he wrote.

_Dear future Grimms,_

_Well, it's kind of hard to describe recent events, and I'm pretty sure Sabrina has told you the basics. So, from the very small amount of information I have managed to get from Sabrina is that, I'm not really there. Something happened to me I know for sure, it's the when, where, why, I don't know the details of._

_Henry, I know you must be taking this badly, I'm sure all of you are, but Henry, you've always been one to hold grudges. It is of dire importance that you let-_

Basil was interrupted by Sabrina jerking up right in her bed. Her breath was ragged and she seemed to be a little confused as to where she was, blinking a few times, she said

"Sor-Sorry, just had a bad dream. I'm fine, I'm just gonna…just…sleep…"

Sabrina was out like a light before even hitting her pillow. Basil rolled his eyes. Henry does that every once in a while too, most of the time it happens when they go camping and Jake never stops teasing him for it.

Sighing once more, Basil put down the paper next to the bolted down lamp and proceeded to fall asleep shortly. The three Grimm slept soundlessly for the rest of the night, worrying about different things.

**Meanwhile, in the future:**

Daphne let out an irritated huff. After not sleeping well the last few weeks, and beating herself up over her sister's disappearance, they had the nerve to lock her out of the room they were using to brainstorm ideas of how Sabrina disappeared, and how to get her back.

Daphne stomped to her tent and jumped roughly onto her bed. She had tried sneaking in to the meeting and even tried to eavesdrop too, but she always got caught, she wasn't her sister, she was no queen of sneaks.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Daphne stared at the weathered fabric that was her roof, thinking of any possible idea of where Sabrina might be. She had even gone to mirror the other day saying

…

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Show me where Sabrina is, don't you dare give me any chizz."

Mirror rolled his eyes at the lack of "real rhyme" but faded away into a swirl non the less, sending excited flips threw Daphne's stomach, only to have mirror's voice call out

"Your sister is neither near, nor far. But find the weeping willow, and the enemy will become the hero."

Daphne had scrunched up her nose in concentration

"What the heck is that supposed to mean mirror?" Daphne said in a defeated tone.

"There's no weeping willow trees in FerryPort Landing."

Mirror pursed his lips before sighing

"Sorry kido, I just know the rhyme, not necessarily the answers."

"It's ok Mirror, you did your best."

…

Daphne had left feeling dejected.

As much as she had wanted her independence from Sabrina, something just felt wrong without her there.

Elvis trotted up to Daphne, rubbing his head almost sympathetically on Daphne's leg. Daphne smile down on the Great Dane and chuckled

"Thanks Elvis, you sure know how to cheer a girl up."

Elvis barked, and started prancing around Daphne as she got up, nearly tripping her as she took her first step.

"Elvis! Calm your butt down, your tail is knocking all my stuff off the table!"

The dog whined and, using his head, nudged Daphne towards the door. Daphne laughed and said

"What is it Elvis? Don't tell me you're turning into Lassie on me."

Elvis growled, practically glaring at the girl, well, as much as a dog could glare at anything. He whined and went to the tent's flap, sighing Daphne followed.

Elvis led Daphne to the edge of camp, and squeezed under the wall, Daphne made a mental note to tell Snow about the fault in the wall, but continued to follow Elvis.

After about fifteen minutes, Elvis came to an abrupt halt, laying down underneath a tree.

"What? Are we taking a break?"

Daphne joked. Elvis let out a snort of air and looked just to the right of his favorite human. Daphne turned, following the dogs gaze…Her smile dropped, and her stomach seemed to free fall a hundred floors.

She had never been more terrified.

**So there you have it, let the climax begin. Would it make you happy if I updated within 2 days? Only catch is I have to get 10 reviews or more.**

**Once again there's a pole on my profile and if you like poetry and armature photography check out my Deviantart I'm Kendra1212 there too**

**~KENDRA1212**


	9. run

**Chapter: Run**

Daphne let out a shriek as she stumbled backwards, Elvis was now barking and growling at the figure that loomed over the ten year-old. Its fangs were dripping with an unknown black substance, its body seemed to be made out of twigs, dirt, leaves, and everything else you could find on the forest ground**. **But the thing that terrified Daphne the most, were the two gapping holes in the beasts head, where she assumed its eyes used to be.

"_Give it back to me!"_

The creature hissed

"_Give back what you've stolen and I shall kill you quick and painlessly!"_

The beast was cornering Daphne

"I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't stolen anything!"

The creature let out a horrific laugh

"_Foolish girl! What you have stolen is not something you take consciously, it chooses, it chose you and your sister! It chose wrong! You do not deserve it! I do! And if I can't have it when you're alive, I will take it from you in your death!"_

The creatures arms shot out and pinned Daphne to the tree.

She started screaming and kicking, but all that seemed to do was tighten the grip the monster had on her. The creature sprouted another arm made of organic materials before growing long, sharp, talons that glimmered in the afternoon sun.

Screaming one last time, Daphne closed her eyes and waited for the final blow.

It never came.

Instead the arms that were pinning her to the tree slackened and dropped to the ground. Daphne opened her eyes, cautiously looking around. At her feet was a pile of plants, dirt, sticks, and stones.

"What? No thank you?"

Daphne looked to her left to see a boy with black shaggy hair

"Who are you? Why did you save me? Are you an Everafter?"

The boy rolled his brown eyes

"My name is Pancake, I saved you for fun, and actually I'm a flying dumbo bird that is indigenous to the far off planet Jjgh;oisipdishggh."

Daphne glared at him

"I'm not stupid, sorry if wanting to know your name was impolite."

The boy winked

"Now you're getting it!"

Daphne let out a huff.

The boy looked around her age, give or take a few years. His nose was slightly crooked and there seemed to be an almost healed bruise on his cheek.

"Get in a fight recently?"

Daphne inquired. The boy shrugged

"Oh you know, the occasional troll and angry forest sprits, the works."

Daphne laughed and right then she realized something was missing.

"Elvis! Elvis! Come here boy!"

"The dog? Oh, he got thrown a couple yards, he should be fine though."

Daphne glared at him

"Where?"

He pointed in a direction and Daphne ran towards it. Elvis was on he ground, whimpering softly. Daphne knelt to the ground,

"Hey buddy, you're going to be ok, I promise. Uncle Jake will have you fixed up in no time."

Daphne tried to lift him up but she couldn't, the boy walked up to her and sighed, helping her lift up Elvis.

" Derek."

"What?"

"My name, it's Derek."

Daphne smiled,

"Nice to meet you, Derek."

Together the two were able to carry Elvis back to camp, but when the doors opened to find them, Daphne found herself alone, having no idea where Derek went.

Blast to the past!

"What do you mean you have a date with her?"

Sabrina cried

"It means exactly what it says. I, Henry Grimm, have a date with the spunky and awesome Veronica Evans."

Sabrina smacked her forehead, this was _not _supposed to happen.

"But why? We're leaving soon anyway."

Henry sighed

"Ever heard of a telephone? They invented it at the beginning of this century."

Sabrina rubbed her face, she really didn't want to deal with right now.

"Fine, whatever, just don't do anything stupid."

Henry smiled a goofy smile before laughing and then leaving.

At least this gives her time to plot their "short term memory loss"

Basil came in holding a magazine that looked like a pet log.

"You know what? I think we'll get a dog soon. I haven't had a dog since I was a kid."

Sabrina smiled

"Yeah dogs are cool."

"You want to go look for some?"

"Would Granny be ok with this?"

"Of course! She loves animals!"

And that is how Basil and Sabrina Grimm found themselves at a pet shelter not too far from the hotel.

"They're all super cute."

Sabrina said gazing into the pins

"What gender and breed do you want?"

Basil thought for a moment

"I think I want a female that way she can have puppies, and I've found Great Danes to probably fit in well with the family."

"Sounds good."

A half an hour later the Grimms left, having on a leash, the newest member of the family.

**So a wee bit short but hey as promised. Thank you all so much for reviewing, it really did make me write faster. So who do you think Derek is? An Everafter? Or something else? Let me know what you think!**


	10. Sinking

So…hi? Um long time no see. Two words… School and NaNowriMo….I failed the latter but on the bright side I have all A's and B's! wooo. At my school we have a really big arts program and we're lucky to have a big orchestra (72 people) and I'm switching from first violin 6th chair to viola and i gotta say i love it

So if i get 10 comments I'll post 2 chapters instead of one in the next 4 days, if no 10 I'll just post one but that's up to you guys  
And now I leave you with a Kendra original, my poem "Sinking"

Can you feel that?  
That tickle?  
Stars floating in front of your eyes,  
Shot down from the October night sky  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Sinking  
Sinking  
Sinking

Can you feel that?  
That dread in your stomach  
As you fall  
Down  
Down  
Down  
Twenty seconds that's all it took  
Oxygen masks dangle like chandeliers  
They sparkle in the emergency glow  
Brace! Brace! Brace for impact!  
We're going down! Brace for impact!  
Mothers crying, children hiding, the man…  
The man who was scowling earlier,  
He's preying.  
Hot liquid is running down our cheeks,  
But no words come out, we cannot speak  
Do you feel that?  
The burn of the cold un-loving water?  
Does it try to embrace you?  
Does it try to invite you to its home?  
Promising warmth, peace, and safety?  
The water is turning icy; it's full of pointy needles.  
I'm feeling heavy are you?  
Are your lungs burning like mine?  
Can you feel that?  
The tickle of your last air bubbles running up your frozen face?  
Do you regret anything? Like me?  
Not looking back with a smile to say goodbye, getting in that argument before you had to fly?  
Sinking  
Sinking  
Sinking  
My hopes and dreams come with me.  
Sinking  
Sinking  
Sinking.  
~Kendra Johnson 10/25/11


	11. The 'A' family has your back

The 'A' family has your back

Sabrina sighed and rubbed her face; stress was not a pleasant emotion. Her pencil scribbled across her paper as she wrote about the differences and similarities between Buddhism and Taoism. Looking at the clock in the cold classroom, Sabrina's eyebrows knitted together, she was not going to be able to finish her world history test in time. Maria had turned her test in over a half hour ago and to be honest, Sabrina was a little jealous.

"Times up," The teacher called

Sabrina panicked, filling the last five question in randomly, crossing her fingers she got some of them right. The bell rang, signaling the school day was over. Sabrina slid out of her seat, packed up her stuff, and waited for Maria to finish talking to the teacher.

" I don't know how you do it Maria. I think my brain shorted out a bit back at question thirty-six."

Maria giggled and straightened out her glasses.

"Oh come on, all you have to do is study which you and Henry suck at."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath something about Maria being a 'Know-it-all' to which Maria just laughed. It had been nearly a month since her New York visit and life was relatively normal for a girl who was thrown into the past. Her mom was still un-forgetful dusted, as she had used all hers on Puck and Basil had neglected to bring any. Her mom and dad talked on the phone twice a week, much to her dismay, and things seemed good between them. Sabrina was still plotting how to dust them in the easiest way possible.

Sabrina waved goodbye to Maria as she got onto her separate bus home. The ride was loud and bumpy but eventually she made it home.

"Relda! Basil! I'm home!"

She yelled as she slid onto the couch turning the TV on. She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her long blond hair; she made a mental note to ask for a haircut soon. Paula, the young Great Dane, came skipping out of the laundry room where they kept her food and water. Sabrina watched as the puppy skidded on the wood floors after tripping over her own large paws.

Sabrina giggled, alerting the puppy to her presence. Paula's ears perked as she turned her head quite comically and ran towards Sabrina. Paula dodged Jake, who was home sick, and jumped onto Sabrina

"Oouff! Down girl! Down girl! I'm happy to see you too!"

Sabrina said in between dog kisses. The dog let out a happy bark and got off the young teen, sitting on her hind legs and executing the perfect definition of a "puppy dog pout"

"Sorry bud!"

Sabrina said

"You know Basil doesn't like you jumping on people!"

Paula let out a sigh, if dogs could sigh that is. Sabrina laughed and rubbed the puppy's head before going down to the basement to her room.

Her room was a decent size considering it was a basement, with her twin size bed nestled in the corner and her desk on the opposite wall holding clean clothes on it that she'd neglected to hang up or fold into the drawers of her dresser. Her room had a single window near the top of one of her walls, sitting right at ground level. She'd never admit it but sometimes, on rainy days or when she felt a little sad, she'd grab a chair to stand on and just stare out into the murky afternoon looking at things from the point of view of a bug. Sometimes she got lucky and got to see Carl. Carl is a fuzzy caterpillar that liked to roam around her window for a snack. If Jake found out she'd never hear the end of it considering (to her embarrassment) that she sometimes talked to the little fellow.

Sabrina shook her head, shaking herself out of her daze. She had recently been hit with a bad case of homesickness and she was surprised by how much it was actually affecting her. Was she actually missing the Everafters and the camp? Was she really considering FerryPort Landing her home now?

She rubbed her head, if she kept thinking about it, she'd cry.

Daphne rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. She was on the look out tower keeping watch over the camp. She scowled when she realized her head was bobbling. In an effort to stay awake, Daphne took her warm jacket off and started to jump up and down, throwing punches at the air.

"As amusing as this is,"

A voice said in the darkness

"You should really put your coat back on, you'll catch a cold without it."

Daphne jumped and punched the dark figure that loomed behind her.

"OW! Holy fudge! That's my face ya know!"

Daphne blinked and her eyebrows knitted together

"Derek?" She asked

"Of course it's me you-you… Pigtails! Oh god. I'm bleeding aren't I? Where the fudge did you learn to throw a punch like that? OW…OW…"

Derek stepped into the light sporting a bloody, most likely broken, nose. Daphne was speechless and then a small giggle escaped her lips and soon enough she was having a full-blown giggle fit. She was clutching her stomach and her eyes were watering and she was very near to falling to the ground

"Oh har har, you think this is absolutely hilarious huh?" He said while pinching his nose, making his voice sound very odd and funny, causing Daphne laugh even harder.

"I…. can't…. breath!" Daphne said in-between gasps and fits of laughter

"…Here," she added, still laughing, pulling out some tissues from her discarded coat.

"Thanks" he mumbled

A few minutes and deep breaths later Daphne had settled down and only held a bright smile and flushed check as evidence of what had just occurred.

"So," She started

"What brings you here?"

Derek shrugged

"I got bored I guess."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. After a few moments, Derek broke he silence and said

"I was serious though, where did you learn to throw that punch?"

Daphne smiled and said with a bit of pride in her eyes

"Snow White and my sister taught me everything I know!"

"Your sister? The one who has been MIA for the past couple months?"

Daphne shifted uncomfortably

"Yeah, we think the Scarlet Hand has her, we're planning an attack and search of their main base."

Derek looked at her cautiously before slowly saying

"Daphne, they don't have her."

"How would you know!"

"I can't tell you right now, ok? Just tell Relda "The weeping winds have made a stalemate, their youth is caught. A year, at most, they howl." And tell your uncle the 'A' family has his back and will be here soon."

Daphne stared at him, confused, then the alarm was ringing in her ears and a dragon's breath illuminated the black, shivering night with an dangerous warmth. She closed her eyes for a moment because of the bright light reflecting off the snow and when she opened them, Derek was gone, and the camp was in panic.

…**Sorry, I lied…I feel really bad and then I got addicted to a video game over break…meh. Anyway, pm me or review if you have an idea you want to see me put in or think about writing if you want. **

**Also, I was nominated for Elligoat's ****'The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2011,' competition by someone. Go check out her profile to see who else is, vote for me or your favorite story of 2011! **


	12. Here to help

**So, umm, hi...long time no see... Welp... I hope you enjoy? I feel so bad about not updating for such a long time, but, here we go!**

The watch tower groaned as the fire licked at its legs, the old wood sputtering under the changing temperature. Daphne looked over the battle with dull eyes, it was becoming an all too common site.

The small brunette girl pulled on her winter coat once again andsearched its pockets for the familiar feeling of her wand. Gripping it tightly she whispered "Illuminate beacon" and watched as a bright ball formed at the tip before shooting off into the sky full of dragons. A few moments went by before a loud hissing noise could be heard followed by an explosion of blinding light. Three of the eight dragons screeched before flying blindly into the nearby forest and crashing into the frozen soil.

Daphne smiled before rushing down the ladder of the burning watch tower and entering the throng of fighters. She pulled out her dagger and dodged her way through the battle until she caught sight of a familiar fairy.

"Puck!" she yelled as she blocked a hairy everafter's blow. The blonde glanced at her, keeping most of his attention on his battling partner, "What do you want marshmallow? I'm busy here!" She fished through her pockets and pulled out a blue stoned necklace, shouting again "Puck! Get the dragons!"

Daphne then threw the necklace high into the air and watched as the boy fairy spread his wings, grabbed the magic necklace, and shot off into the sky at an impressive speed; shortly thereafter shooting intense beams of water at their fiery foes.

She sighed in relief as another dragon fell to the frozen earth and then ran to her tent to grab her bow and arrows. Taking position on a high wall, Daphne aimed her arrow at a rather large troll that was giving Snow a hard time. Then, she fired her shot and watched with satisfaction as it hit its mark dead center, causing the large grotesque beast to fall with a gurgled yelp.

An hour had passed and the battle was still being fought, both side showing impressive skill and determination in their fights. Daphne had long since ran out of arrows and was now in the main field using her dodging skills and her dagger to keep herself safe. Puck was there as well, working around Daphne with an upgraded steel sword.

"uhh, Puck, we're kind of being backed into a corner!" Daphne yelled as she slashed her dagger at another assailant's arm. "I'm working on it! Worry about not dying! Your sister would kill me!" Puck shouted back, stabbing at an everafter with a wolfish face. Daphne rolled her eyes as she dodged an attack and almost tripped backwards as another wicked blade attackedher.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, mister tough guy, but we're running out of corner to be backed into! We need to do something and quick!" Puck grunted in response before spinning on his heels and becoming a large elephant. He then stampeded forward and created a wide path through theirenemies that Daphne eagerly followed. They both climbed up the steep steps of the defense wall so they could see the battle better and then go to where they were needed most. To their surprise though, there were more enemies than allies in their camp.

Daphne bit her lip in worry; their chance of winning wasn't looking too good. "Uhh, what do we do now?" she asked. Before Puck had the chance to answer there was a snapping sound so loud that almost everyone on the battle field paused mid blow. A second later, thumps could be heard just to the east of the camp, the thumps shook the ground and jarred the broken gate until it fell completely off its hinges. And as they grew louder and more prominent, the battle had all but stopped, every eye looking past the broken East gate. In the distance, a huge figure loomed and as it came closer many yelled out in fear "GIANT!" only the creature wasn't a giant, rather a hybrid of a giant and something…else.

But what shocked Daphne the most was the boy sitting on one of the creature's shoulders, smirking at her, and the five other people who shared an uncanny resemblance to him.

Derek smirked before twisting a ring on his finger, dissapearing, and then reapearing next to Daphne, causing the young girl to nearly jump out of her skin. Derek laughed before sticking his hand out towards her and saying "I never properly introduced myself! I'm Derek Andersen, as in the great, great, great, and many more greats, grandson of Hans Christian Andersen, otherwise known as the guy that wrote down the fairy tales the Grimm brothers missed. These guys are my family." He gestured to the other five people

"and we're here to help!"

**there as a formatting error that one of my reiveiwers alerted me to, so i fixed it. thanks so much! hope you like it and sorry for it being so short**

**~kendra **


	13. Man With The Plan

Chapter: Man with the Plan

Previously…

Derek laughed before sticking his hand out towards her and saying "I never properly introduced myself! I'm Derek Andersen, as in the great, great, great, and many more greats, grandson of Hans Christian Andersen, otherwise known as the guy that wrote down the fairy tales the Grimm brothers missed. These guys are my family." He gestured to the other five people

"and we're here to help!"

The giant hybrid snarled, causing a large amount of snot to fly out onto the everafters. He cracked his knuckles ominously and asked in a booming voice "We fight now, yes?"

He looked to one of the people on his shoulders, a man who looked around 40 with a dark curly beard, who simply nodded and shouted, "Enjoy yourself big fellow! But only hit the ones with red hand-prints on 'em." The bearded man then twisted his own ring on his finger and appeared next to Derek on the ground, with the other four individuals quickly following suit.

"I'd get out of the way, if I were you," a girl with sleek dark hair suggested. She tugged on Daphne's arm and pulled her to the side of the path and added "Kingsley tends to get messy when he fights…"

The giant in question roared a threatening battle cry and set off into the mob of people, unhooking a ginormous hammer from his waist band and swinging it at the shocked Scarlet Hand army. The Scarlet Hand scrambled for a couple minutes before someone shouted "RETREAT!" and whoever was left, ran like a bat out of hell.

Kingsley chased them all the way to the gate before huffing, and muttering "Puny opponents!" and while he pouted the rest of the inhabitants of the camp cheered.

Daphne thanked the dark haired girl, who simply nodded and said "No problem! Anything for my little brother's _friend._"

The girl winked at her suggestively, causing Daphne to turn a light shade of pink. "I'm Amelia, it's nice to finally meet you Daphne!" she stuck out her hand, which Daphne gladly shook.

"It's nice to meet you, too!"

The two smiled at each other, but were soon interrupted by Derek, who was eyeing both of them wearily. As he approached he spoke to Daphne

"I don't know what she's told you, but I can assure you she's lying!" Daphne raised an eyebrow and Amelia rolled her eyes,

"Oh c'mon, I haven't said anything to embarrass you…yet" Daphne giggled and Derek glared at his sister before grabbing Daphne by the wrist and pulling her towards the main tent.

"W-what are you doing!" Daphne stuttered as she tried frantically to stop a blush. Derek smirked and responded

"Your Grandma wants you in the meeting they're having. They're discussing the plan I proposed to them about getting your sister back."

Daphne's eyes widened "The plan _you _proposed?" Daphne asked.

Derek stopped, causing Daphne to nearly collide with him. He turned to her and said "Yup! I've been studying this case for a while now, and I think I've finally nailed this mystery on the head! Even my sister agrees with it and she's miss smarty-pants!"

He tugged on her hand again and led them into the tent to begin discussing the plan.

**to the past!

"Henry, do you have any more granola bars?" Jake asked.

Henry shook his head and grumbled "Of course not! You ate them all ten minutes into this hike!"

Jake crinkled his nose and shot back "I was and am, _hungry!_" Henry was about to retort something back, but was interrupted by Sabrina who hissed at them

"Would you two quit it! I swear you guys bicker with each other more than me and _my _sister!"

She rolled her eyes as she, Basil, Jake, and Henry continued the trek to Baba Yaga's shack in search of answers. However, the silence was once again shattered as Jake whined to his dad "_Are we there yet?"_

Basil sighed "No Jacob, we still have about 20 minutes left."

Jake huffed, "You know, I could be using this time for more important things. Like learning more about magic or studying magical objects!"

Henry rolled his eyes "I think finding a way to send Sabrina back to her own time, is just as important as you playing around with a couple of silly wands and rings."

"They're not silly." Jake muttered, but said nothing after.

By the time they reached the old hag's house, the sun had already passed the mid-day mark in the sky and all three of the children were titering on the edge of a cranky meltdown.

"_Finally!"_ Henry breathed; they had been hiking for around forty minutes, passing through numerous cobwebs, vines, and the occasional bush. Now, the four Grimms just stared at the shack, none of them willing to knock on the door.

"I, for one," Jake started, "Am not knocking on that old witch's door. I think we should vote. I nominate Sabrina!" the other two boys looked towards Sabrina, who had a look of surprise on her face before it quickly turned horror.

"No way! Nuh uh! She turned me into a frog and tried to eat me last time! You don't even wanna know what had to be done to get me out of that frog form." Henry looked at her questionably asking "What _did _you have to do?"

Sabrina scrunched her noes in disgust before saying "Let's just say there was some lip-locking that had to be done that neither Charming or I enjoyed."

The Grimm boys all looked at her in shock before each had their own reaction; Jake stuck his tongue out and made a sour face while Henry made a gaging noise, Basil blinked a few time before putting a hand on Sabrina's shoulder and speaking in a pitying voice "You, poor, poor, child."

Sabrina rubbed her face and sighed, "Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. Right now we need to focus on Baba Yaga." Basil nodded in agreement and held the bone gate open for the other three. Once they had made it to the door, Basil cleared his throat and knocked.

There was a crash on the inside before the door slowly opened to reveal the old witch in all her glory…or lack there-of… The hag sneered at them, showing her yellow, decaying teeth "what do you _Grimms _want?"

Basil cleared his throat again and responded in a surprisingly calm voice "Yes, well, we were wondering if you could help- HEY!" Baba Yaga had slammed the door in his face before he could even finish his sentence.

"I do _not _help people."

Basil slammed his fist on the door a couple more times, shouting "All we need you to tell us is how Sabrina got sucked into the past! And if you know how to send her back!" There was silence on the other side of the door, but just before he was about to turn away, the door was yanked open

"Time travel, you say?" Basil nodded and Baba Yaga ushered them all inside.

"explain." She said gruffly, picking at her teeth with a thin bone. Basil gestured for Sabrina to talk. "Ok, so, a couple months ago I was in this very strange storm, one second I'm still with my sister in my time and in the next I'm thrown into this time. That's all we really know…"

The witch blinked and rolled her eyes, "I guess we have to this the hard way, since you humans know so _little." _She then got up, grabbed a red feather pen and approached Sabrina, who had instinctively backed up against the wall. The hag smiled at her sadistically before grabbing her hand and pricking her index finger, drawing blood which was soon absorbed by the pen.

"What'd you do that for?!" Sabrina yelled causing the witch to crackle,

"Calm yourself, child. Time travel is a fickle magic, so much so that in order to transport someone to another time, the magic actually is absorbed into the body of the user. The magic doesn't stay there forever, but the bigger the time leap, the longer it lingers."

"And? What's with the pen?"

Baba Yaga glared at her "Because you insolent brat! All magic has a signature to it, which, if found, could tell us who cast the spell and what type of spell it is." She grabbed a sheet of paper and set the pen on top of it before muttering a few spell words. Soon the pen glowed and began to write a series of symbols that none of the Grimms understood. The hag's eyes narrowed and she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"It seems Willow is having relationship problems again. That sprite really doesn't know when to call it quits." She paused for a moment "I'm not sorry to say, but there is nothing you can do about your situation. The only way the girl will ever be able to go back is if her family can find the Willow of their time and tell her that a human girl got caught in one of her temper tantrum storms. Otherwise, you're stuck here. Now get out before I eat you all, all this magic is making me hungry!"

After being thrown (quite literally) out of the shack, Basil put a hand on a depressed looking Sabrina's shoulder "Hey now, I bet your family is searching all over for this Willow character, and in no time you'll be back!" Sabrina sniffled but didn't let any of the moisture fall from her eyes murmuring

"I really hope so."

**What do you guys think? Hmm maybe if I get 10 reviews I'll update by Friday. Check out my new story "Blunt force Trauma"! it's what I write for when I have writers block on here. **

**~k.j.**


End file.
